Nin!
by Rai-Mun
Summary: The human spirit was a remarkable thing; mellow and firm, utterly resolved and yet easily swayed by matters of the heart. Sparks; frail and fragile as they were, were often times uncomfortably similar to their organic counterparts. Animated. BBxSSxP. RxR.


**Title**: Nin!

**Fandom**: Transformers Animated

**Characters**: Optimus Prime / Ratchet / Prowl / Bulkhead / Bumblebee / Megatron / Starscream / Blitzwing / Lugnut / Blackarachnia / Lockdown / Jetwheel (OC) / Sari Sumdac / Isaac Sumdac / Ruka Von Adelle (OC)

**Pairings**: Optimus Prime x Balckarachnia x Blitzwing / Ratchet x Ruka / Bumblebee x Sari x Prowl / Ratchet x Arcee

**Rating**: PG

**Genre**: Romance / Humor / Drama / Action & Adventure

**Summary**: The human spirit was a remarkable thing; mellow and firm in its convictions, utterly resolved and yet too easily swayed by matters of the heart. Sparks; frail and fragile as they were, could at often times be uncomfortably similar to their organic counterparts, much to the chagrin of an old and stubborn soul. So what where to happen, when a young human spirit contrives to get closer that spark? RxR; BBxSSxP; OPxBAxBW; RxA

**Timeline**: A few days prior to the events of "Home Is Where The Spark Is"

**Warnings**: Language; Violence; Nudity; Suggestive Themes; Spark Bonding; Transformers x Human Relations

**Disclaimer**: "Transformers" and all related media, merchandise and trademarks belong to the **GLORIOUS** that is HasTak, and I am not making any money whatsoever from using them in this fictional work. I wish I owned Ratbat though. Sadly I don't.

**Notes**: As much as I'd love to use everyone's Japanese names and G1 character traits, Animated has wormed itself so deeply into my heart that I'm willing to turn a blind eye and go by the new distinctly American continuity. It's a frightening thing, what a few hours and a full season DVD can do to the mind and to the heart. So here it is, my first attempt at writing for the newest Transformers continuity. Not directly tied to my personal _obra maestra_ "Seraphim", although my made for Animated OC Ruka Von Adelle does make an appearance there, Primus bless her medic-nin ways. *blow kiss* Written in a slightly different writing style than the one I implemented in Seraphim, and I hope people notice that. This was a real treat to write, after all.

---

Prowl, the ever astute and perceptive ninja-bot that he was, had been the first to notice.

He had spotted her fleetingly, in passing really, a face in the crowd that would have not stood out as much as it did if the expression had been even but a tad less captivating as it was captivated, dark curls framing wide blue green eyes and a dangerous smile playing at those lips. Pulled away by a distraction, she was long gone by the time he turned to scan the crowd again with his optics, a feeling almost passable as regret streaking through the length of his chassis before dissipating into a loss of interest.

The second time he saw her, her expression had changed little, if at all, a finger resting contemplatively over her lower lip as he followed her gaze and came to rest upon the youngest of their troupe, before ultimately losing sight of her once again as he turned his attentions back at her. This time, when the feeling came to pass, he was certain it was actually passable now.

The third time, he was firm in his resolution not to let her out of his line of sight, visor laden optics trailed directly at those raven curls and small frame; so when their eyes met, her ocean hued ones and his skyline blue visors, there felt like a moment of inappropriate calm as a smile curled at the corners of her lips, before growing wider to show the beginnings of pointed canines and half hidden machinations.

He had opened his mouth to say something – What he could have possibly been thinking to say, it was unknown till that moment – A servo reaching out in midair to garner her attention, but the moment's hesitation proved infinitely more troublesome than he had predicted; in the nanoclick it had taken him to make a move and for that unnerving smile to claim those lips, she had all but disappeared into the throng of humans and automatons, blending in with a startling efficiency that caught even the seasoned shinobot by surprise.

By now, he was certain that it was more than simply passable, but an aching feeling in his chassis for sure.

The fourth time – Which given the unique circumstances, could have warranted as the official first time – It had been her who took the necessary means of approach.

Stillness… Then a strike.

He had been meditating, as per usual, legs folded beneath him as he sat perfectly still under the canopy of autumn leaves stretched out above him, silver streaks of moonlight spilling into pools of luminosity around his jet black form. He had been jarred; enough to send him springing to his feet, shuriken raised and ready. For a moment there was an utter lack of movement – Then in a flurry of motion that sent warm colored leaves every which way came a minute shape, darting once around the perimeter of the Autobot's personal quarters, before coming to a stand still an arm's distance from the tense ninja-bot.

"Charming," A heavily accented feminine voice accompanied by dark curls and blue green eyes stood resolutely before the Cybertron, arms held out in front of her, hands in a position the other was familiar with – Thumbs and forefingers pointing straight up while the rest clenched tight against palm, one hand held higher than the other and both pressed close against chest.

He narrowed an optic, the Cybertron equivalent of an eyebrow raised in a clearly disbelieving expression, shuriken lowered slightly but nonetheless poised for attack should the situation call for it. The strangely smiling organic – Human female, if her physical appearance and general airs were anything to go by – Simply tilted her head to the side, her eyes happy little half moons of content and seemingly utter lack of concern at the Autobot's guarded stance.

She took a step forward, long curled pigtails swaying gently from the motions, her hands held loosely to her sides. "Such a lovely color," She murmured quietly, so quietly that the ebony motorcycle was not sure whether or not he was supposed to hear the complement on his person, "And such a lovely frame…" She came to a stop when she reached Prowl's side, eyeing the shuriken he held tightly in his grasp.

"I did not come here to fight with you," She offered, moving slightly so that she was a little closer to the ninja bot's left, aquamarine orbs flittering over the open air quarters' gated _torii_ for only a moment, eyes brushing across the room and committing it all to swift memory. The distinguished looking _katana_ decorating the far end of the wall, the familiar feel of a _tatami_ mat under her feet, the array of exquisitely pruned bonsai plants arranged just so under the larger tree looming over them; it was a pleasant room, and she wouldn't have minded staying in such a place herself.

He regarded her with an unreadable expression, optics observing her staunchly behind his pointed visors as he seemed to consider her words, the ebony Autobot shifting his weight _ever_ so slightly to block her inquiring view. "You say that," He began, deep even voice a most pleasant sound indeed, "But how can I be certain?" He got down on one knee, running a full body scan on her person for any sign of concealed weaponry or objects of the sort.

Her only reaction to his increasingly suspicious nature was to widen her smile, ocean colored eyes wide and innocent as she looked up at Prowl's stern face, arms held out limply on both sides. "I am not armed, robot-san," She chirruped quietly, slowly turning on her heel to give the shinobot a view of her back, "In all honesty, I have nothing on my person but the clothes on my back."

Prowl considered her for a moment (His scans confirmed that she indeed had nothing foreign on her), before letting out a near-silent hiss of air. "Very well," He contended, taking a moment longer before lowering a hand palm up and wordlessly offering the young human female to get on. "But I must insist you tell me at once who you are, and what your purpose of dropping in," The irony was not lost on him, "Happens to be, little one."

"Well, if you must know, robot-san, my name is Ruka." She placed a hand on one of his ebony fingers, silently climbing into his hand and folding her legs beneath her, "Ruka Von Adelle. I have come here, to the city of Detroit from my country in order to meet you." She supplied, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear before placing her hands on her lap and settling down. A foreigner, Prowl thought to himself, noting the girl's mannerisms and actions, and her strange name and accented words.

"To meet me? You don't say…" He allowed the smallest hint of amusement to creep into his voice, rising and bringing his servo closer to his face, observing the strange foreign femme. "You, and your _nakama_," She paused, glancing at her hands for a moment, "Your comrades," She amended, looking only mildly flustered at the error.

"Is that so then," Prowl drawled, making his way to the door and mentally bracing himself for his comrades' reaction to him bringing in such a strange young woman as this. "Then I suppose it would only be proper for me to introduce myself as well, little one." He halted in front of his door, lowering Ruka to the ground once more, "My name is Prowl, and although we first met in a most strange fashion, I must confess, it is…" He looked for the right word, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Any you, my own." She replied, almost breathless with excitement, "I have long waited to meet you all in person," She averted her eyes for a moment, quickly looking back up at the ninja bot before continuing, "And that alone is the reason I left my home to be here."

"Then I sincerely hope you do not find your trip to be in vain," He answered, walking past his bedroom door as it slid open, a hiss of air escaping from the gears and announcing their presence. "…Everyone, may I have your attention for a moment?" Prowl did not really expect anyone to pay him much heed – Except perhaps for Optimus Prime, ever the one with his head one right if not a little over eager, and perhaps Ratchet, though it was more out of irritation than anything else.

"There is, well, someone I would like you to meet."

Now those words, 'someone to meet' succeeded in catching a hyperactive yellow robot's attention, said robot sprawled out on the couch and engaged in a furious battle of wits (Or lack of it) against a large, dark green brute, young Sari Sumdac cheering the two on from the floor.

"Some one to meet? You mean you actually _know_ people, Prowl?" The scrappy little robot teased, scrambling to his knees and leaning over the couch's backrest to get a better view of the ebony bot. "Aww, I'm sure Prowl's got friends!" Bulkhead countered cheerily, before giving it a thought and adding, "…Probably."

Optimus looked up from here he was currently hunched over, pouring over Teletraan's reports and stealing a curious look at the usually antisocial ninja bot. "Well know," He said cheerfully, abandoning his pursuits and walking over to the couch and it's current inhabitants, "This is new, Prowl." He gave the stoic Autobot his warmest "I'm your leader but I'm also your friend" smile and leaned over, resting an arm on the couch's backrest and looking expectantly back at Prowl.

The solemn robot looked at the gathered congregation before him with only the mildest distaste, though his optics softened considerably (Thank Primus for his visors) at the sight of little Sari, who was currently undergoing the ardent task of climbing up Bumblebee's arm so she could perch happily on his shoulder, the perpetual accessory that she was.

"Well, if you'd all settle down and act civilized for a moment, then maybe I _could_ introduce you to her –"

"Wait, wait hold up – _Her_?" Bumblebee's optics grew wide, mouth plate falling open to gape at obvious disbelief at the other's statement, "_You_ know a female?" His tone and wording quite clearly proclaiming that the speedster had little faith in Prowl's abilities to actually hold an acquaintance with the fairer sex – Much less develop enough camaraderie to actually invite her to their home base – And next to him, Bulkhead and Optimus had the same steamrolled expression, sputtering at Prowl as though he had announced he was changing factions.

"…Yes, Bumblebee, I did, in fact, say her." Placing a finger on his nasal plates and letting out a pained groan, the shinobot simply took a step aside, moving slightly behind the small form that stepped up to the light.

"Hello," She greeted, heavy accent and light tones sounding strange to the other Autobots' audio receptors. She placed her hands over her lap and bowed in respect, looking up and flashing a bright, friendly smile at the stunned robots.

Recovering first, Sari let out a happy little high pitched squeal, sliding off the yellow Autobot's shoulder plate and climbing down the couch to get a closer look at the newcomer. "Hi, I'm Sari, what's your name?" She chirruped, taking the other girl's hand in her own and grinning madly. "Hello, Sari-chan," Ruka beamed at the younger redhead (Prowl's scans had told him she was but a few Solar Cycles older than the Sumdac girl) and bent forward slightly so that she could get a good look at the American child's face, "My name is Ruka, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you dear."

Sari let out an excited little laugh, pulling Ruka over to the couch and waiving madly at Bumblebee and Bulkhead, "Lookit guys, Prowl's brought home a _giiirl_!" Sari giggled madly to herself, getting behind the Japanese woman and nudging her gently in the direction of the couch.

"Hello," She greeted politely, apparently not at all affected by Sari's teasing ("First of all, Sari, I did not bring her home – She came in through my bedroom roof, and I've only just met her." Prowl had reasoned), "Hold on," Optimus straightened up, taking quick strides towards Prowl, "Did you just say you've only just met?" Once he was close enough to the other mech, he grasped him by the shoulder plates and pulled him a little closer, "You mean to tell me that you," He stole a glance over to the newcomer, "Brought a potential security risk into the base without even really knowing her?"

Putting on an exasperated face, Prowl placed his own servos on Prime's shoulder plates and pushed him away, not unkindly. "As I said earlier, Optimus, I did not bring her here, she came in through the hole in my personal quarters." His optics flashed slightly, narrowing at the other mech, " And second of all, do you really think I would be so foolish as to bring a potential security risk in here? I did the scans, Optimus. She's clean."

This seemed to relax their young leader somewhat, who seemed to suddenly realized that they were in mixed company, as he hastily pulled himself together and turned to face Ruka, hunching over so that he could get a better look at her. "I see. And what brings you here, miss?"

Said miss giggled slightly at the honorific, waiving a hand in midair, "Oh please, just call me Ruka." She took a step closer to the fire truck and tilted her head to the side, dark curls tumbling over her shoulders as she studied his face. "I came here to see you," She answered, placing her hands over her chest, "I came here to America because I wanted to see the Autobots with my own eyes."

"And do you like what you see?"

Behind them, the two younger mechs had finally recovered from the dual blows that Prowl knew an actual female and that Prowl had brought her into their base (Alright, so she brought herself into their base), and Bumblebee had been quick to turn on his infamous charm.

"Why yes, I do believe so." She placed her hands behind her back, studying the two bots across the room, "And you would be…?"

"The name's Bumblebee," The speedy little yellow Autobot declared, getting to his feet and striking a dynamic action pose. Next to him, Bulkhead was quick to his feet as well, ambling over to Ruka and getting on his hands and knees before her. "Hi! I'm Bulkhead, it's really nice to meet you!" He grinned widely, offering a three barrel fingered hand which she did not hesitate to take hold off with both of her own.

"Oh yes," She exclaimed, "I have seen you both in action! You are so very strong, Bulkhead-san," She turned slightly and looked over the green tank's shoulder plates, "And you, Bumble-san, are so very quick. I was terribly impressed." Both mechs beamed in pride, Bulkhead blushing slightly and Bumblebee transforming and running a few laps around the warehouse's perimeter, crying out something about 'I'll show you speed!' as he went.

Putting her attention back to the towering leader, she bowed to him once more as she ran her fingers over Bulkhead's pincher-like digits one last time, "And you must be Optimus-san, am I correct?" She had an almost breathless anticipation to her, excitement well hidden in all but her eyes, which were shining with mirth the Autobot leader had only ever seen whenever Sari spoke to their youngest and most reckless member.

He was about to say something in affirmation to her assumption, but was cut short when the med bays' doors hissed opened angrily, a royally peeved CMO stomping out and wielding a dangerous looking pipe wrench. "What in the name of the primary program is going on?!" He all but roared, optics narrowing for a moment before expertly chucking the medical tool and decking the speeding yellow Hatchback right in the bumper.

"YARGH!!"

A collective wince ran through the assembled group at the painful sound of metal against metal, Sari running hurriedly over to where the unfortunate Autobot was lying in a dazed, undignified heap on the floor. "That was cold, doc-bot, real cold," Bulkhead intoned, ambling over to join the red haired girl attempting to patch the dizzied mech up with her key.

Ruka watched with wide cerulean eyes as the other girl took the key around her neck and inserted it into the yellow one's chest, a soft and warm looking blue light springing forth from where the key touched the Autobot before subsiding into nothingness once more. "There you go," Sari chirped, getting on her hands and knees over Bumblebee's car roof chest and beaming happily down at her best friend.

"That was quite the trick," Ruka murmured quietly, although her words were not lost on the Autobots closest to her. "Well," Optimus had began, only to have another attempt at a conversation thwarted by the cantankerous medic, "And what in Sigma's name is _that_?" He growled, blue optics eyeing the strangely dressed female standing just behind Prowl's leg wheels, the girl in question stepping forward so that the ornery old ambulance could better direct his irate stare at the pigtailed one.

"Hello," She had greeted cheerfully, not at all seeming to mind that the medabot was glaring pure murder at her (How inappropriate) as she bowed politely, "My name is Ruka. A pleasure to meet you," She glanced up at Optimus for a moment, tilting her head to the side in silent query. "Oh yes," The blue and red Autobot nodded, hurrying over and offering Ruka to get on his hand for a better look at their CMO, "Ruka, this is Ratchet, our medial officer."

He turned to said Ratchet, almost hurried in his speech at the fear of the older robot growing even more incensed by the scene before him, but the red on white Autobot merely let out another inhospitable growl, pointedly looking at the girl who seemed entirely unaffected by his cranky behavior.

It seemed the girl had brightened up especially bright when she was told of Ratchet's profession, and although he was certain he had just misinterpreted her body language, the shinobot was almost sure he had seen the girl's eyes linger a little longer on him than it did on anyone else. Professional camaraderie, he had presumed, and thought nothing more of it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ratchet-_hakase_," Ruka placed a finger on her lower lip, giving their resident war veteran a good long look before continuing, "You are their medic, yes? Interesting, where I come from, I am a medic as well." Prowl regarded her with mild surprise – Oh, an interesting development, then – Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead glancing up from their heap on the floor at the three other bots and the newcomer with keen interest.

"You don't say," Prowl began, optics glancing momentarily at their own crabby medic before continuing, slowly extracting information from the girl in Optimus' hand for future reference. "Yes, well, but I'm afraid I haven't much experience," She offered, looking slightly embarrassed, "You see, where I come from, I was my team's medic, although we never really did anything to warrant serious medical attention."

"Oh? And where do ya come from?" The green SWAT Assault Truck asked, "You don't look like you're from around here." She grinned at the bot, nodding, "That is right, I'm not from around here, Bulkhead-san," Sari made herself comfortable in Bumblebee's arms, offering her own observations to the conversation, "And you have a strange accent. Are you Asian or something?" She asked curiously, having never really met anyone from outside the country before.

"Right you are, Sari-chan. Actually, I am from Japan." She twirled a strand of hair in her finger absentmindedly, stealing a quick glance behind her shoulder at the open windows before continuing, a motion not lost on their resident ninja. "I came here to America after witnessing you all in action." She laughed a little to herself, looking up at the Autobot leader before continuing, "I was… How do you say, quite impressed. I wanted to see you with my own eyes, in person, hence the reason I am here now."

"Fascinating," Prowl murmured, carefully choosing his next words as he continued, "And now that you have seen us, what exactly are your plans?" Ruka regarded him for a moment with mild interest, mulling over his question for a bit before answering, and the ninja bot thought he caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, but it was gone when he attempted a better look, "I suppose I will need to find a place to stay, and to secure myself a chance at employment."

She motioned for Optimus to put her down, "Going back to my country is…" She paused, looking for the proper word, although she seemed more reluctant to speak up rather that not knowing which English words to use, "Not an option for me at the moment." Sari brightened up almost instantly, leaping off of her perch on the Hatchback and running up to Ruka, "If you don't have a place to stay, you could always stay with me!" She offered, maroon eyes wide with child like excitement at the prospect of another girl, close to her age at that, hanging out with them.

"Really? That's very kind of you, Sari-chan," Ruka smiled, "I suppose I could…" She grasped Sari's hands in her own suddenly, excitement creeping into her voice. "You're father, he is wealthy and well known, am I right?" Sari nodded, waiting for the other female to continue, "And wealthy men often desire protection for their precious daughter, yes?"

"If you mean does my dad want me to have a bodyguard, then the answer is a yes. But," Sari threw a look over her shoulder at the assembled alien robots behind her, "I don't need one." Ruka's smile did not falter, instead it only grew in intensity, "Ah, but I could be your bodyguard, Sari-chan, I assure you I am well trained for the profession."

"Hmm? But I thought you said you were a medic," Prime gave the Japanese girl a strange, inquiring look, to which Ruka started, looking more like a deer caught in the headlights than anything. "Ah, yes, well…" She averted her gaze, letting go of the Sumdac girl's hands and placing them firmly at her sides. "I _am_ a medic, Optimus-san, but I," She looked up, almost imploringly, at the fire truck in question, and he was sure he had seen some crushing emotion fly over her features for a moment, "It isn't the only thing I was trained to do where I came from." She settled for an easy answer, suddenly much too brezzy for the reaction she gave earlier.

"It may come as a surprise, but I am more than capable enough of protecting Sari-chan with my own hands." She stole another glance at the warehouse doors, a sheepish, guilty look on her face, "I must confess I was not entirely honest with you all about my particular line of work," She explained, but the sudden, deafening sounds of a jet's engine soaring overhead drowned out whatever words she had to say next, a moment of repose passing before the angry sound of gunfire and explosions assaulted two pairs of ears and several audio receptors just as a good portion of what was once their northern wall exploded in a cacophony of lasers and high pitch shrieking laughter.

"Found you!" The predominantly yellow on black Transformer than emerged from the smoldering rubble and wispy smoke cast them a most decidedly wicked smile, claret optics narrowing behind purple visors at the sight of the five less-than-threatening Autobots that greeted him with similarly stunned expressions; vicious, white tipped seeker wings and spinning motorcycle wheels casting a devious shadow over the pair of human females in their company.

"Game over, Autobots," He derided, raising a wing cannon and pointing it directly at their leader, "Hand over the All Spark, and maybe I won't put you through too much pain when I rip out your Sparks!"

---

And there! Chapter one finally completed, I especially like the ending and how Ruka and Sari's respective relationships will blossom as the story progresses. I had too much fun writing this, and I can't wait to write more, although I still have to work on chapters for

Seraphim, Voices, Yuki Mi Daifuku, Ningyo Hime, Nowhere, Firefly, Never Would Again, and of course this fanfiction piece, Nin! Plus all the one shots and the potential fiction The Revenge of The Fallen will inspire once it comes out… Looks like a busy, busy fanfiction writing year ahead of me then! I can't wait, I'm in a writing groove!! *blow kiss*

If you want to get an audio impression of just how thick and heavy Ruka's Japanese accent is, try listening to the dialogue of Kurai's voice actress in the 2007 Computer Generated Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. Pretty thick, huh? Prowl's room is in a decidedly confused Japanese style, but who can blame him? His season two upgrades have him pimpled out like a _samurai_, which is probably the single most inaccurate pseudo Japanese thing in the entire series – So far. But this **is** an American cartoon attempting to emulate Japanese animé, so let's at least give them some slack – They're going a pretty decent job, weirdness aside. Reviews and suggestions will be much appreciated, and all flames will be directed to the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

**Art Note**: I should be posting art for this on my DeviantART account – The link is in my profile page, or you can just look for "whitenoize" in DeviantART if going to read my personal information is too much of a chore. XD


End file.
